Zabaeccan Astrology
Zabaeccan astrology, also known as Baeccan astrology, is the most widely used astrological system used on Junope. It first came into practice in the Zabaeccan Empire sometime around -240, and was taken seriously as a gnostic study. However, after the fall of Zabaecca circa -950, the Zabaeccan zodiac and its meanings were used moreso for entertainment and trivial purposes. Despite this, some people still take the zodiac seriously in modernity -- including the Sacrosanct Order of Masredal. Most of the zodiacs and constellations are based on Zabaeccan polytheism. The Zodiac Zabaeccan astrology focuses on 13 distinct zodiac signs based on constellations. Note:'' 'For Chaos, both of its astrological modifiers are classified as "everchanging". This means that the Astral Tether is in a linear, three-year cycle and the Seasonal Bond is in a linear, four-year cycle. During these cycles, Chaos is attuned to one of each per year until the cycle resets. The Signs ''Chaos (the Maverick) - Chaos is the beginning and the end of the Zabaeccan zodiac wheel, and thus is true to its own nature. In Zabaeccan mythology, Chaos was one of the only forces of nature in existence before the dawn of reality. It was eventually defeated, separated, and dispersed throughout creation in hopes of it never reforming. Chaos eventually returned through being absorbed by the legendary human Iconoclastes, who transcended his mortal form to become Maverick. Also in line with the nature of Chaos, the zodiac's astrological modifiers are not static and change based on a cycle -- with its Astral Tether being set to a three-year cycle and its Seasonal Bond on a four-year one. Individuals with the Chaos zodiac are prone to constant change in their beliefs, personalities, outward perception, and preferences. These individuals usually change for the better, but may occassionally experience negative changes. They also usually dislike doing something for too long, and thus may find exciting and diverse jobs. A few notable individuals born into Chaos are: Ishimoto Tatsuya, Norman Chessler, Lorenzo Del Totatsili, Miranda Kingshead, and Charles Tiller. '''''Azura (The Sky Ray) - Azura is the second zodiac on the wheel. The constellation of Azura is based on "azure rays", also known as sky rays, which are large, flying creatures with a similar physiology to manta rays. Many ancient documents from Zabaeccan and even Carbiinzynian scholars detail sightings and descriptions of these creatures -- and even in modernity, people have claimed to see the atmospheric beasts from time to time. This zodiac is attuned to the Astral Tether of Cilia and its Seasonal Bond is Winter. People with the Azura sign tend to be athletic. They are also well-liked by their peers and pique the interests of strangers. Azuras may not like being in one place too long, and thus they may either travel or move. Notable individuals belonging to the Azura Zodiac are: Elias Quinton, Calvin Kramer, Serena Endswood, Mohzeus Maliroy, and Victor Strantin. Draco (The Dragon) - Draco is the third zodiac, and is based on the Zabaeccan mythology surrounding dragons and the Dragon-god Dracoth. Whereas dragons have been included in most cultures and mythologies on Junope, the Ancient Baeccan version of dragons detail them as being large, fire-breathing beasts that horde treasure and torment humans for entertainment. The legendary Zabaeccan ruler, King Tyber, once slayed a two-headed dragon during its ambush against he and his own men. Similar to Azura, Draco's Astral Tether is Cilia and its Seasonal Bond is Winter. Dracos are strong-willed people, and may focus on strengthening their physique or mind. They are also individuals who enjoy taking on great responsibilities and hoping to achieve them. Despite this, dracos can also be greedy or arrogant -- though this may be beneficial in their life if a certain scenario arises. Some notable individuals belonging to Draco are: Matthew Deyelles, Ronald Varlynne, Aaron Rhost, Arnold Wilkerson, and Peter Dunwall. Cornutus (The Unicorn) - The zodiac Cornutus is the fourth sign on the wheel. The context behind the Unicorn's constellation is that several years after Zabaecca's successful invasion and annexation of the landmass of Vayzul, several Zabaeccans reported sightings of a horse with a single horn emerging from the midst of its head. The sightings steadily increased until their existence was entirely confirmed by the Zabaeccan Empire. Shortly after their official discovery, many Zabaeccan soldiers traded out their normal steeds to ride unicorns. Centuries of war caused the unicorn population to drastically decrease, and even in modernity the entire population has never recovered from its massive losses. Cornutus' Astral Tether is Cilia, and its Seasonal Bond is Spring. Cornutus individuals find themselves having a relatively fortunate set of circumstances -- usually involving small serendipitous events, such as finding a nice sum of currency on the street. Those of the Unicorn zodiac also tend to revere themselves as regal and deserved of praise, and may have a pinch of arrogance in their demeanor or personality. A few of Cornutus' notable sign-bearers are: Ascan Reylles, Jakab Beltheszarr, Mason Echols, and Reginald Ekaj. Lupus (The Wolf) - Lupus is the fifth Zabaeccan zodiac. In Zabaeccan mythology, wolves are a force for feral, necessity-driven destruction. The Zabaeccan goddess of hunting, Adobites, had a pack of five white-coated wolves that were described as being as large as a medium-sized bear. Humans also tamed wolves to aid in their hunts; this eventually led to wolves being domesticated and bred with different breeds in order to create more unique canines for non-hunting purposes. The Astral Tether for Lupus is Cilia, and its Seasonal Bond is Spring. Lupus individuals may be wild either in their personality, mentality, or their social interactions. Males of this zodiac may come to be known as "skirt-chasers" and "womanizers", whereas the women may become "homewreckers" or "man-eaters". Those who fall under the Lupus sign also can be stubborn and strong-willed. Several notable individuals who were born into Lupus are: Eulas Krarev, Sully Varmint, Viktoria Dunwall-Smythe, and Amelia Benedetto. Fulcrux (The Shield) - Fulcrux is the sixth Zodiac in Zabaeccan astrology, and is based on the legend of the divine shield Fulcrux. In Zabaeccan mythology, Fulcrux was a legendary item crafted from the various divine elements to create an impenetrable shield. It is unknown who first crafted Fulcrux, though scholars of Zabaeccan anthropology and polytheism believe it may be the god of war, Wystus. The first notable use of the shield was by the Great Soldier of the North, Testosteros. Whereas it appeared in several other stories and recordings, the last notable use of the shield was by Iconoclastes in his battle against the deities during his transcendence. Fulrux's Astral Tether is Ambrosia, and its Seasonal Bond is Spring. People who befall under the sign of the Shield may have high resilience -- either to physical pain, emotional duress, stress, and so on. Fulcrux signs are also known as hard to offend, and thus they are able to take traditionally insensitive jokes. These people may also be well-ground and modest, and thus are difficult to deter or misguide. Some of Fulcrux's notable individuals are: Monique Laroshe, Louisa Ekaj, and Donald Rel Dey. Stellaetus (The Star Moth) - Stellaetus is the seventh Zodiac. Though it does not particularly originate from Zabaeccan mythology, the Star Moth has been documented in many ancient Baeccan, Azian, and Isteroxian historical texts and documents. The Star Moth was made more culturally significant by the popularization and spread of Theoavarism across Baecca, after Zabaeccan polytheism quickly fell into obscurity in the 900s and 1,000s. In the Zabaeccan mythology, however, a Star Moth is depicted shortly after Iconoclastes' transcendance from human to chaotic entity. This as seen as an omen of both inspiration and distant ruination. Stellaetus' Astral Tether is Ambrosia and its Seasonal Bond is Summer. Stellaetus individuals tend to be intelligent, witty, and creative -- as this may correlate to its stellar origins and symbolism. People of this zodiac are also hard to predict and have a strong constitution. Due to their positive traits, these individuals usually find success in their life -- especially since the times of the Industrial Revolution. However, Stellaetus signs may also be arrogant and hard-headed. A few of Stellaetus' notable individuals are: Strebor Ekaj, Ed Fecta, Howard Creed, Mathias Norquist, and Paum Frans. Sabulena (The Desert Whale) - Sabulena is the eighth Zodiac on the Zabaeccan wheel, and its constellation and name is based upon the Zabaeccan belief that large, whale-like creatures live and move deep beneath the Viscera's sand. These "sand whales" are never mentioned in any official Zabaeccan mythology texts, but are all mentioned in historical documents and personal letters. Sabulena's Astral Tether is Ambrosia and its Seasonal Bond is Summer. Individuals who are born into the Sabulena zodiac are focused on their priorities and may have a serious and even austere demeanor. This can go as far as being apathetic toward other people. For those who do not fall into this, they may seem secretive or withheld, but are usually wise and the first to point out injustice of misdeeds. A few notable Sabulenas are: Elizabeth Rowley, Charlie Tombslay, and Leonardo Aex Johnson. Ceruos (The Buck) - Ceruos is the ninth Zabaeccan Zodiac. The creature for which it is based, a buck, is regarded as prey, a symbol of defense, a modest meal, among other things in Zabaeccan culture and mythology. Many Zabaeccan hunters would send their sons to hunt a buck as a rite of passage. The goddess of hunting, Adobon, once hunted the Great-Eyed Buck in their religion, which set the significance of the average buck in Zabaeccan society. Due to the immense numbers of deer in northeastern Baecca, eating the prepared meat was known as the "commoner's supper" -- or "modest meal", and in some parts of Zeiifunder and Domi Concordia, this tradition is still carried on during Yule. Ceruos has the Astral Tether of Ambrosia, and Summer is its Seasonal Bond. Ceruos individuals have pride in themselves and their accomplishments, and may have a type of walk or strut to support this. They are also defensive, and may find themselves constantly arguing -- or even physically fighting -- another individual if wronged. Simplistic things also tend to be more popular among Cereuos bearers, as they do not see any real reason in spending money or resources on frivolous and superfluous things. Two notable people born under the Ceruos Zodiac are Kathy Key and Enzo Takahashi. Syreni (The Sea Lady) - Syreni is the tenth Zodiac, and is based on the legends of the mermaids. Throughout centuries worth of reports, documents, letters, stories, and works of art -- merfolk have appeared in Zabaeccan mythology and culture. The females of this human-like species, in particular, would lure men into the sea to either feast upon them, bring them to their underwater civilization for a later snack, or force intercourse upon them. By circa 730, however, there were no reports of merfolk in any discovered Zabaeccan texts. The official last documentation of the merfolk was in 1567, by a Zeiifundite ship crew. In 1948, skeletal remains of a mermaid were discovered off of the coast of Domi Concordia -- confirming their existence, and pointing toward a possible extinction of their race. Syreni's Astral Tether is Uses and its Seasonal Bond is Autumn. Syreni are typically sentimental individuals. They tend to display and show more emotion than most other zodiac bearers -- though this can rarely be taken to an extreme. Due to their usually higher levels of emotion, Syreni can be more empathetic to other people and their dilemmas. More often than not, they also tend to be family-centered. If this is not the case, they may take an extreme opposite to this and have an extremely promiscuous romantic life. Two notable Syreni are Emil Briar and Julius Quinton. Cornepa (The Jackalope) - Cornepa is the eleventh Zodiac, and is based on the animal the jackalope. In general Baeccan culture, jackalopes have been revered as both a constant symbol for organizations, factions, and nations -- and as adorable, respected creatures. Several modern nations on Baecca have outlawed the hunting of jackalopes. Domi Concordia also declared that the jackalope is its national animal in 1867 -- and this has remained true since then. Jackalopes may be cuddly, but they are also territorial and can hold their own due to their antlers and their quick reflexes and agility. Uses is Cornepa's Astral Tether, and Autumn is its Seasonal Bond. Cornepas tend to stand their ground if threatened or intimidated, and have no problem calling out what they believe is wrong or immoral. Their will is strong and is difficult to break or strain. Some individuals more attuned to their zodiac may even actively look for conflict as it fulfills them. Bravery is also another trait Cornepas typically display. Due to their militant demeanors, Cornepas may sometimes receive more than they bargained for or go in over their heads. Notable Cornepas are: Alexander Dunwall, Jaxson Philip Dunwall, and Maxwell Sethings. Praelia (The Warrior) - Praelia is the twelfth Zabaeccan Zodiac. Its constellation is based on the legends of the notorious warrior Serbeus, who was the best fighter and commander during the Durviintian War on the sides of the ancient Bataevians. In his legends, he saw what would today be considered a meteor descend from the sky and impact in the distance. He traveled alone to the landing zone and discovered what he considered a blessing from the gods -- space rock that could be smelted into a divine elemental sword. Upon creating this legendary sword, Serbeus named it Fervorcrest. The remaining space rock was used to full body armour for him -- though the minerals were depleted before a full gauntlet was crafted, and thus he went into battle with no gauntlet to guard his sword-wielding hand. During the final battle of the Durviintian War, Serbeus slaughtered over 500 of his foes singlehandedly -- but was killed when an enemy severed his hand wielding Fervorcrest. He later died of infection. Praelia's Astral Tether is Uses, and its Seasonal Bond is Autumn. Praelias are revered as strong people -- either in their physical abilities, their heart, or their mind. They are popular among their social circles and may have several outstanding talents -- such as being able to both play instruments and sing. Despite this, Praelias usually tend to have an equally negative trait, and this is exploited if found out by those who dislike them. They also may rush into things too quickly without seeing the bigger picture. Several notable Praelias are: Octavia Denova, Jonah Miller, Reuben Kale, Isaac Dunwall, and Mau Chautzer. Peluis (The Basin) - Peluis is the thirteenth Zodiac, and its constellation is based on Zabaeccan goddess of luxury's, Maaris, perpetually filling wine basin. In Zabaeccan mythology, the goddess of luxury and parties, Maaris, owned a wine basin that never ran dry with wine. It was used in yearly festivals and celebrations in Aracadia -- and every 500 years, Maaris would host a party amongst the mortals so they could drink from the infinite basin. Peluis is attuned to the Astral Tether of Uses and its Seasonal Bond is Winter. Those of the Peluis zodiac enjoy socializing and partying with other individuals. They are also known to be sophisticated and enjoy ostentatious things. These individuals also ain more fulfillment and joy from celebrating the numerous winter holidays every year. Several notable individuals of the Peluis Zodiac are: Virgil Ekaj, Lucas Endswood, Monte Montero, and Edgar Jones. Astral Tethers The Zodiacs' Astral Tethers are astrological modifiers and what could be described as "bonuses" to the 13 Signs. There are three Astral Tethers, all pertaining to the astral aspect of Zabaeccan astrology. Cilia (The Suns) - Cilia is the first Astral Tether that represents the Twin Suns. It is named after the goddess of the Suns in Zabaeccan polytheism. The four Zodiacs it is attuned with are: Azura, Draco, Cornutus, and Lupus. The Zodiacs connected to Cilia have their signs strengthened during bright, sunny days -- they may feel happier, more energetic, and more lively; their personalities may also shine brighter than normal. If the suns are blocked by dark, thick clouds -- feelings of lethargy, gloom, and austerity may overcome them. During the night, Cilia-attuned signs will feel more tired and of need of rest, whereas during the day they will feel fully awake and ready to seize the day. Ambrosia (The Moon) - Ambrosia is the second Astral Tether, and it represents the Moon. This tether is named after the moon god. The Zodiacs of Fulcrux, Stellaetus, Sabulena, and Ceruos are the four attuned to Ambrosia. Acting as basically the opposite of Cilia, Ambrosia empowers those attuned to it when it is night and when the moon is at its brightest. During the day or cloudy nights (or during the New Moon phase), these signs feel less active, emotionally down, lazier, et cetera. People with these four zodiacs may end up in life as nite owls. Uses ('Terra) - Uses is the third and final Astral Tether, which represents the planet Junope. Similar to Ambrosia and Cilia, its name derives from the deity who overlooks the planet -- Uses. Syreni, Cornepa, Praelia, and Peluis are the four zodiacs tethered to Uses. Unlike the two Tethers prior, however, Uses-attuned zodiacs always feel strength in their soul and heart as long as they are perched on the ground. If an individual attuned to Uses is in an aircraft or aboard a sea vessel, then they may feel relatively insecure and possibly even defenseless. They may also experience anxiety and paranoia in more extreme instances. Seasonal Bonds ''Winter ''(Bruma) - Winter is the first and last season in every calendar year. In the northern hermisphere, it is regarded as being cold and is usually dotted with celebrations and holidays. The Zabaeccan Zodiacs of Peluis, Azura, and Draco are attuned to this season. During this time of the year, these signs are empowered with a joy of the cold environment -- due to this, individuals who are born into these signs typically favour Winter as their favourite season. These individuals also sometimes may be more resilient to the cold. '''''Spring (Hora) - Spring is the second season in the calendar year, and is the span of time in which all previously dead or inactive life rejuvenate. The Zodiacs attuned to this season are Cornutus, Lupus, and Fulcrux. These signs feel as though they are born anew each year around this time -- and may have reawakenings in their own lives and personalities (either a life-altering one later in life, or less notable ones occurring randomly throughout their life). Summer (Aestas) - Summer is the third season in the calendar year. It is usually the hottest time of the year and is usually when most vacations and beach visits occur, as students from all over the world are either free for the entire season or have a multi-week vacation. Stellaetus, Sabulena, and Ceruos are the three Zodiacs bound to Summer. Those attuned to this season feel energetic and free-spritied. As Spring is when all things come back, Summer is the season where all that returned may flourish and relax -- which also corresponds to some sign-bearers being very relaxed in their personalities. The signs are also more durable to high temperatures. Autumn (Autumnus) - Autumn is the fourth season in the calendar year, and transitions from Summer back into Winter -- thus delivering the seasonal cycle into completion. During Autumn, also known as Fall, nature prepares for the upcoming season by most animals going into hibernation, and flora going into sleep-like states by losing their leafs in order to save their own nutrients. Syreni, Cornepa, and Praelia are the Zodiacs bound to this season. Those attuned to Autumn may be workaholics and frequenters of the outdoors. They are typically responsible and are usually the most prepared amongst their peers. Yearly Rotation Besides the Zabaeccan Zodiac Wheel having several cycles (from the 13-sign cycle to Chaos' dual-attunement cycles), the Zodiacs have one more major component not represented on the traditional wheel. Being based on a 13-year rotation, the Yearly Zodiac Rotation adds another layer to the depth of Zabaecca's astrology pertaining to the signs. The cycle begins and ends the same, and uses the following structure: Year of the Maverick, Year of the Sky Ray, Year of the Dragon, Year of the Unicorn, Year of the Wolf, Year of the Shield, Year of the Star Moth, Year of the Desert Whale, Year of the Buck, Year of the Sea Lady, Year of the Jackalope, Year of the Warrior, and Year of the Basin. Upon reaching the final day on the 13th year (Wintraend XXVIII), the cycle repeats. Depending on what the year's zodiac is, all bearers of that sign will experience a fortuitous and beneficial 13 months. Category:Religions Category:Chaos Category:Azura Category:Draco Category:Cornutus Category:Lupus Category:Fulcrux Category:Stellaetus Category:Sabulena Category:Ceruos Category:Syreni Category:Cornepa Category:Praelia Category:Peluis